Śnieżka
Śnieżka, znana także przez krótki czas jako Mary, to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Pilot pierwszego sezonu. W jej rolę wciela się Ginnifer Goodwin, epizodycznie również Bailee Madison. Jej odpowiednikiem w Storybrooke jest Mary Margaret Blanchard. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Śnieżka urodziła się w Zaczarowanym Lesie jako córka króla Leopolda oraz królowej Evy podczas srogiej zimy. Dziesięć lat później, z okazji jej urodzin, matka zaprowadziła ją do komnaty, aby wręczyć jej pamiątkową tiarę. Na miejscu zastały służącą Johannę przymierzającą królewskie nakrycie głowy. Śnieżka natychmiast wyraziła dezaprobatę, stwierdzając, że pracownicy nie powinni nosić koron. Eva była rozczarowana tonem córki i podkreśliła, że każdy zasługuje na miłość i szacunek, bez względu na pochodzenie. Zapytana o cel zbliżającej się ceremonii dziewczynka dumnie odpowiedziała, że to na jej cześć. Eva wyprowadziła córkę z błędu i powiedziała jej, że wydarzenie na celu uhonorowanie ludzi i pokazanie im, jak dobrą królową będzie w przyszłości. Śnieżka pojęła lekcję, po czym matka umieściła na jej głowie tiarę. Po chwili jednak królowa zasłabła. Johanna sprowadziła lekarza, lecz przyczyn choroby nie ustalono. Śnieżka zamierzała odwołać przyjęcie, dopóki jej matka nie wyzdrowieje, jednak Eva nalegała, aby ceremonia odbyła się bez niej. Kiedy królowa zaczęła kaszleć krwią, Johanna wyprowadziła dziewczynkę z komnaty. Obawiając się, że Eva umrze, Śnieżkę zaczął dręczyć niepokój. Johanna zasugerowała, aby dziewczynka poprosiła o pomoc Błękitną Wróżkę poprzez wypowiedzenie życzenia do niebieskiej gwiazdy. Śnieżka udała się do lasu, aby zlokalizować niebieską gwiazdę na niebie. Po chwili Błękitna Wróżka ukazała się jej, zanim ta zdążyła pomyśleć życzenie. Wróżka ujawniła, że nie ma sposobu, aby pomóc umierającej królowej, z wyjątkiem czarnej magii w postaci świecy, która ma zdolność do poświęcenia życia jednej osoby, aby druga mogła żyć. Śnieżka odrzuciła ofertę, nie chcąc poddać się mrokowi, po czym ze łzami w oczach wróciła do pałacu, gdzie przyznała się matce do tego, czego nie mogła zrobić. Choć dziewczynka uważała, że niemożność zrobienia tego wiąże się ze słabością, jej matka była z niej bardzo dumna i powiedziała, że jest to oznaka siły i dobroci. Eva obiecała pozostać przy córce tak długo, jak długo będzie miała dobroć w swoim sercu, po czym odeszła w spokoju, a dziewczynka wybuchła płaczem. W ramach przygotowań do ceremonii żałobnej, Śnieżka przyodziała czarną suknię, a Johanna założyła na jej głowę tiarę. Na nabożeństwie żałobnym dziewczynka położyła na piersi matki śnieżyczkę i pozostawała przy jej boku przez długi czas, nawet po zakończeniu ceremonii. Dopiero Johannie udało się wyprowadzić ją z komnaty. Po jakimś czasie król Leopold wrócił do pałacu z misji służbowej i razem ze Śnieżką udał się w długą podróż po królestwie. Jeżeli szukasz wydarzeń po rzuceniu Mrocznej Klątwy, zobacz 'Mary Margaret Blanchard.'' Przed drugą klątwą thumb|Śnieżka i inni mieszkańcy [[Zaczarowany Las|Zaczarowanego Lasu wracają do swojej krainy.]] Po tym, jak Regina anulowała swoją klątwę, aby powstrzymać klątwę Piotrusia Pana, wszyscy mieszkańcy Storybrooke wrócili do Zaczarowanego Lasu i przyjęli swoje baśniowe tożsamości, z wyjątkiem Emmy i Henry'ego. W swojej krainie spotkali księżniczkę Aurorę i księcia Phillipa. Od nich dowiedzieli się, że ogry zostały pokonane, a sami odbudowują królestwo. Śnieżka pogratulowała kobiecie ciąży, usłyszała też, że pałac Reginy wciąż stoi, ponieważ został zabezpieczony przed pierwszą klątwą. Królewna zdecydowała, że razem z byłą macochą odbiorą go, ponieważ podwładni są przerażeni i potrzebują nadziei. Kiedy Neal postanowił udać się do starego zamku ojca, Śnieżka próbowała przekonać go, że nawet jeśli istnieje jakiś sposób dotarcia do Emmy i Henry'ego, to oni i tak go nie pamiętają. Podczas wędrówki do pałacu Śnieżka dowiedziała się od Gburka, że Regina zniknęła. Kobieta znalazła ją, kiedy zakopywała własne serce. Powiedziała jej, że dobrze wie, co to znaczy stracić swoje dziecko, ale obiecała, że ból z czasem minie, dzięki czemu Regina postanowiła zachować serce w ciele. Wkrótce potem zostały atakowane przez skrzydlatą małpę, która podrapała królową, lecz ostatecznie została przepędzona przez Wesołą Kompanię. Po dotarciu do pałacu mieszkańcy odkryli, że bariera otaczająca budynek nie została rzucona przez Reginę, dlatego skorzystali z oferty Robina i mieli przenocować w okolicznych lasach Sherwood. Podczas pobytu w lesie, Regina zaproponowała Śnieżce i Księciu, aby ukradkiem dostać się do pałacu przez podziemne tunele i wyłączyć barierę. Nagle grupa została zaatakowana przez skrzydlatą małpę, którą szybko pokonała dawna Zła Królowa, zamieniając ją w wypchane zwierzę. Gdy Belle wyjawiła, iż stworzenia te pochodzą z Oz, Regina wywnioskowała, że to Zła Czarownica z Zachodu okupuje jej pałac. Śnieżka chciała pomóc w infiltracji zamku, ale Regina nie zgodziła się. Kiedy królowa zakradła się z Robin Hoodem do podziemi pałacu i wyłączyła barierę, Książę wprowadził wszystkich do środka. Trzy miesiące później, po nocnym wypoczynku w pałacu, Śnieżka obudziła się i przekazała mężowi nowinę, mówiąc mu, że spodziewa się kolejnego dziecka. Książę był zaniepokojony, lecz starał się ukryć to przed żoną. Później, podczas zebrania w pałacu, Śnieżka i inni mieszkańcy byli świadkami pogodzenia się Roszpunki z jej rodzicami, którą pomógł ocalić Książę. Mężczyzna wyjawił żonie, że bał się mieć nowe dziecko, gdyż już dwukrotnie stracili Emmę. Nie był ojcem i jej nie wychował, dlatego nie wiedział, czy podoła zadaniu. Śnieżka była zdecydowana, że zrobią to razem. Kiedy Śnieżka zamierzała złożyć publiczne oświadczenie przed obywatelami królestwa, że spodziewa się kolejnego dziecka, Belle wróciła do pałacu i powiedziała im, że Neal poświęcił swoje życie, aby wskrzesić Rumpelsztyka, który jest obecnie kontrolowany przez Złą Czarownicę, Zelenę. Kiedy każdy zastanawiał się, czego chce wiedźma, Aurora i Phillip przyznali, że pragnie ona dziecka Śnieżki i Księcia. Twierdzili też, że zostali zmuszeni do milczenia, gdyż czarownica groziła również ich dziecku. Po chwili do pałacu przyleciała Zelena, która zamieniła Aurorę i Phillipa w skrzydlate małpy, a następnie unieruchomiła Śnieżkę. Książę rzucił się, aby jej bronić, ale również został zamrożony w miejscu. Zelena zbliżyła się, aby dotknąć brzucha ciężarnej królewny. Powiedziała, że jej dziecko będzie należeć do niej, po czym zniknęła. Osiem miesięcy później, Książę, Belle, Gburek, Śnieżka, Regina i Robin Hood omawiali kontratak na Zelenę. Udali się do zamku Mrocznego, aby porozmawiać z Rumpelsztykiem. Mimo że Mroczny był niespełna rozumu, zdołał im powiedzieć o Glindzie, Dobrej Czarownicy z Południa. Z żoną i Reginą, Książę udał się do drzwi prowadzących do Glindy, przez które przeszedł jedynie ze Śnieżką. Para dowiedziała się od Dobrej Czarownicy, że słabością Zeleny jest biała magia. Wierząc, że jedynie Emma może ją powstrzymać, Śnieżka postanowiła rzucić Mroczną Klątwę. Książę ofiarował do tego swe serce, które jego żona z pewnymi oporami przyjęła. Chwilę po tym, jak je zmiażdżyła, Książę padł bez życia na posadzkę. Nagle pojawiła się Zelena, która dodała do klątwy eliksir zapomnienia, aby wymazać wszystkim wspomnienia z ostatniego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Zanim klątwa rozprzestrzeniła się, Regina - na prośbę Śnieżki - wyrwała jej serce, rozerwała na pół, po czym umieściła połówkę jej serca w Księciu, co przywróciło go do życia. Po chwili klątwa przeniosła ich do nowego Storybrooke, wymacując im pamięć z roku spędzonego w tej krainie. Jeżeli szukasz wydarzeń po rzuceniu drugiej Mrocznej Klątwy, zobacz 'Mary Margaret Blanchard.'' Alternatywna rzeczywistość Po tym, jak Isaac zmienił rzeczywistość, przepisując na nowo historię do książki Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy, Śnieżka rządziła w Zaczarowanym Lesie jako Zła Królowa, która nienawidziła swojej pasierbicy Reginy, obwiniając ją o zdradzenie sekretu, które doprowadziło do śmierci jej ukochanego Jamesa. Próbując zastąpić ukochanego, królowa wyrwała serce jego brata bliźniaka, Księcia, który nie tylko stał się jej kochankiem, ale także wypełniał wszystkie jej rozkazy. W pewnym momencie uwięziła także kobietę, która nazywała siebie Wybawicielką, w wieży położonej na Bezdennym Morzu, gdzie strzegła jej Lily. Pewnego dnia jej podwładni, siedmiu krasnoludów, złapali Isaaca, którego podejrzewali o spiskowanie z Reginą. Gdy przedstawiono dowód jego zdrady, Isaac próbował ją przekonać, że jest po jej stronie, i że chłopiec imieniem Henry próbuje zabrać jej wszystko, co ma. Śnieżka użyła serca Księcia, aby wezwać go do sali i wykonać na zdrajcy wyrok śmierci. Zanim Książę odciąć głowę mężczyzny, Isaac uratował się, ujawniając swą wiedzę na temat nienawiści królowej do pasierbicy Reginy za spowodowanie śmierci Jamesa, dodając, że dowiedział się o tym z magicznej książki. Zaintrygowana jego zachętą do szukania zemsty na Reginie, Śnieżka dowiedziała się od niego, że jej pasierbica ma zamiar napaść na jeden z królewskich powozów. Kiedy kobieta zapytała, co chce w zamian, mężczyzna poprosił ją o to, aby zabiła Reginę i Henry'ego. Śnieżka celowo wsiadła do powozu, który miał zostać napadnięty przez Reginę, aby móc ją zaskoczyć. Królowa wyrwała jej serce i postanowiła je zmiażdżyć, ale Książę przekonał ją, aby najpierw spytała ją o miejsce pobytu chłopca. Gdy Regina wahała się w odpowiedzi, Śnieżka chciała zaatakować ją kulą ognia, jednak Robin Hood rozproszył ją, strzelając z łuku, po czym uciekł z Reginą. Poirytowana tym, że jej zwolennicy nie złapali Reginy ani chłopca, Śnieżka wyrwała serce Mędrka i zmiażdżyła je, pokazując im, co się z nimi stanie, gdy ponownie zawiodą. Dowiedziawszy się, że więziona przez nią Emma uciekła, Śnieżka wyśledziła ją z pomocą Lily i znalazła ją w dokach, razem z Henrym i Hakiem. Kobieta próbowała przekonać królową i Księcia, że są jej rodzicami, mając nadzieję, że ci ją rozpoznają. Jednakże Śnieżka kazała swoim rycerzom ją zabić. Aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Emmie i Henry'emu, Hak celowo pozostał w tyle, walcząc z Księciem. Podczas bitwy Książę zabił pirata, a Emma i Henry zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki. Gdy Henry wykorzystał pióro i stał się nowym Autorem, cofnął działania Isaaca i każdy wrócił do swojego dawnego życia w Storybrooke. Jeżeli szukasz wydarzeń po cofnięciu alternatywnej rzeczywistości, zobacz 'Mary Margaret Blanchard.'' Rodzina Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Jej postać wzorowana jest na tytułowej bohaterce baśni Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków oraz na Białośnieżce z baśni Białośnieżka i Różyczka. * Matka Śnieżki, Eva, nazwał ją "Śnieżką", ponieważ urodziła się w czasie najtrudniejszej i najbardziej srogiej zimy. * Rola Śnieżki została napisana specjalnie dla Ginnifer Goodwin.Komentarz DVD Adama Horowitza i Edwarda Kitsisa do odcinka Pilot. * Kiedy Śnieżka po raz pierwszy spotyka Czerwonego Kapturka, przedstawia się jako Margaret, później jako Mary. Mary Margaret jest jej odpowiednikiem ze Storybrooke. * W pierwszej scenie odcinka Jądro ciemności, Śnieżka nuci piosenkę "With a Smile and a Song" z filmu Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków. * Aktorka grająca Śnieżkę - Ginnifer Goodwin - wzięła ślub z aktorem wcielającym się w rolę Księcia - Joshem Dallasem. Ślub odbył się w 2014 roku. Przypisy }} Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z Shadow of the Queen Kategoria:Postacie z Out of the Past Kategoria:Rodzina królewska